15 years after Clockwork Prince
by thurley65
Summary: Will receives the telegram saying that Jem has dies, know what does he do? Must read! This was an assignment for writing class and I thought it was good enough to put up as actual fan fiction. I understand that there are more books coming out after Clockwork Prince, and I have read the books multiple time, but this is my interpretation of what might happen after 15 years. Enjoy!


The Infernal Devices

Tommi Hurley

Darryl Benjamin

Written Expression

3/6/13

It came through a telegram; Will had mixed feelings about it. For years he's been dreading the day this would happen, and for years he's been anticipating it. He felt terrible of course; his best friend was dead. Poor Jem had finally caved to his disease. Will had accepted it a long time ago. He knew it was going to happen and there was nothing he could do about it. They had looked for a cure for years and found nothing. After leaving, Will still bought and supplied Jem with the demon powder, because it was the only thing keeping him alive; except for Tessa of course. It surprised him that Jem held on for this long, she really made him happy. She was the love of his life and of Wills as well.

It was the hardest thing Will had ever done in his life; leaving Tessa with Jem. It was harder than leaving his family to join the shadowhunters and it was harder than trying to make Tessa hate him in the first place. That was probably the best day and the worse day of Will's life when he told Tessa that he loved her. But the look on her face immediately washed the happiness away. What was it? What could it be that she didn't want to spend the rest of her life with him as well? If it was the fact that she couldn't have children, he didn't care. In fact he resented himself for telling her that. She hated him afterwards. But her eyes, she looked at him with those big gray eyes, and he knew that she loved him as well. It was her facial expression that startled him. She looked almost afraid like she might cry.

Will pushed the thought from his mind. He thought of it every day, even 15 years later. There was absolutely nothing to wash away the memories. He tried alcohol of course, but the thoughts always came back; sometimes stronger in his drunken stupor. He turned to drugs, but stopped suddenly, remembering something Tessa had said. She yelled at him about how insulting it was to Jem; because he was addicted the same way but only because he it was keeping him alive. So Will focused on shadowhunting. He became the best he could be. There wasn't a lead he wouldn't follow, and finished 'til the very end. It helped a lot chasing down demons, and living in the moment. He hated thinking about the past and what could have been.

Jem had asked Will to stand at the alter with him. With any other girl, Will would have been ecstatic. He couldn't think of any other honor that Jem could ask of him. But this was just too much. Will had said "yes of course!" He put on a big display of how happy he was for Jem. Even though Will thought it was probably the worse torture he could ever go through in his life.

That's the night he left. It was only a month until he was eighteen and considered an adult shadowhunter; he could live alone for a month. Once he turned eighteen, he went to the counsel. They gave him money for his service so far and promised him more for each year after.

Charlotte and Henry were there, but he couldn't look them in the eye. He never told them the reason why he left, or the reason he acted the way he did before. He took the money from the counsel and bought a house far away from Jem and Tessa. He went out and fought demons as he normally would, mostly just to relieve the stress and try to forget. He felt terrible leaving Jem, but it was impossible for him to keep the act up at the wedding; he wouldn't have been able to handle it. And why return after? There would be questions, and answers he didn't want to give.

He told himself, Jem will die, and Tessa will come to me. It was a terrible thought, but he always knew Jem was never going to live a full life. And Tessa loved Jem. She would never leave him in the state he was in. So Will would wait. He'd stay away and wait until his best friend died and Tessa would be free of him.

Will hated himself for having these thoughts. He wanted Tessa and he could have told Jem that all those years ago. But he also couldn't. He knew if he told Jem how he felt, he'd give up Tessa in an instant. But then where does that leave Jem? Broken and dying alone while he watches his best friend and love of his life get married and have a life of their own. He considered every angle and every possibility. And he chose this one, because he loves both Tessa and Jem enough to put them over his own happiness.

He had done it before; because of the curse that demon put on him. God was he stupid! All those wasted years. He never had to leave his family, but in some ways he's happy he did, and Tessa; he didn't have make her resent him. The night in the attic; their first kiss, it didn't have to be the last, it could have been the first of many. And now look where he is; standing in his kitchen with the telegram in his hand.

From the other room, there was a knock at the door. She's here. Now what? A panic ran through Will. Sweat started forming on his forehead. A quick pain in his stomach told him he might just throw up. With a deep breath, he took a couple steps forward and stopped to put a hand on the counter; another knock. "Coming" was all he could manage. He looked up at the door and his feet did the rest.

What was he going to say? "How's it going?" Once he looked into those eyes, there wouldn't be anything stopping him; he would grab her, pull her close and hold her. Smell her hair, run his fingers across her beautiful cheeks; just soak up her presence that's been missing for 15 years.

He reached out and pulled the door open. It was Magnus Bane. The warlock was dress nicely today. He had on a pink button down shirt and dress pants. His hair was gelled back with a little curl at the ends. The look on Wills face must have given him away.

"I suppose you were expecting someone else?" Magnus said with a little smile at his lips.

"Not exactly, I just wasn't expecting you. Can I help you with something?" Wills disappointment was beyond wondering what it was Magnus could want with him.

Magnus walked past Will into the house "I know I might not be your favorite person on earth, but I thought you might be a little happy to see me. It's been about 15 year's right?" He walked around the corner into the kitchen with Will at his heels.

Will leaned against the counter. "I believe so. I'm sorry I didn't greet you properly; I haven't had a very good day. You see…"

"Jem died, I know. Tessa contacted Charlotte and Henry about a week ago. They called on me to treat their son; he was stung by a harbi demon. He'll survive, he's a strong boy." Magnus stopped talking.

Will looked at Magnus for a full minute without speaking. He just looked back. Magnus knew about his feelings for Tessa. Magnus was the one to summon the demon who supposedly cursed him in the first place.

"It's been a long time since I've heard that name spoken. It's nice, but you still haven't told me why you're here." Will looked Magnus directly in the eyes, but Magnus gave him nothing but a smile.

"I know. That's why I'm here. Tessa is in Shanghai, now how long do you think that'll take if you take a train?" Will couldn't decide if he was mocking him or not. He had a funny relationship with Magnus. They never really just talked, only when Will was in need of help.

"I'm sorry? Why do you think I'm going to Shanghai?" Will was genuinely confused. He hadn't decided what he was going to do yet and going to Shanghai definitely didn't pop into his mind.

Magnus laughed and looked at Will like a total idiot was standing in front of him.

"You're really going to make Tessa come to you? I know you're a better gentleman then that. I came to make you deal, because I'm nice like that. I will make you a portal so you can travel to Shanghai and in return you'll give me a favor. I don't know exactly what yet, but we can just say you owe me one."

Will stood contemplating for a moment. Seeing Tessa was all he wanted, but he had just gotten the telegram and hadn't thought anything over. "Okay" was all he could manage.

"That's my boy." Magnus stood up with a clap and headed for the front door. "Alright I'll give you 5 minutes; you should probably pack a bag. Oh, and I would change your shirt; you want to look nice right?"

Will didn't know what to do. Moving was out of the question for the moment; that would just send him to the floor. The telegram had come not even and hour ago, and now he was on his way to Shanghai? He looked up because Magnus was standing directly in front of him.

"Earth to William; Tessa needs you, now get yourself together. If you can't stand on your own, I'm not letting you through that portal."

That did it, Tessa needed him. He said that in his mind over and over. Tessa needed him. Will ran to his bedroom and ripped his shirt off. He grabbed the grey silk shirt that matched her eyes and pulled that on. He ran back to the kitchen. "Alright, ready." Will said.

Magnus looked him up and down, "you look much better, but no bag?"

"No, there isn't anything I could possibly need more then Tessa. Everything else can wait." He was out of breath just because his heart was going so fast. "Let's go." And he headed for the front door.

Magnus followed him outside and they rounded the corner of the house to the side without windows. Will stood back and Magnus went up to the wall. Blue sparks were radiating from his fingertips when he touched four spots on the wall. Lines formed, connecting the spots and Will could hear him speaking the warlock language under his breath. He stepped back from the wall which looked like liquid silver now. The wall shimmered and swirled. Will waited for the go ahead; he didn't think running straight into the wall was showing any restraint.

"Alright lover boy. You know the deal, think of Shanghai and your drop into Shanghai. Think of Tessa and you'll go straight to Tessa. Choose wisely." Magnus looked at Will with a smile.

Will started and stopped by Magnus. "Thank you and let me know what that favor is."

Magnus chuckled, "oh I will, don't you worry. Now go, you don't want to leave the lady waiting."

Will looked at the wall. With no more fear or anxiety, he thought of Tessa and walked forward.


End file.
